Tokio Funka
[[Archivo:Vocaloid_Gumi_Takamatt_Toki_wo_Fanka_1.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Tomio Kajiro.]]Tokio Funka (トキヲ・ファンカ / Tokio Fanka) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada en Nicovideo un 27 de mayo de 2013, tiene mas de 230 mil visitas y mas de 10 mil mylist. En Youtube fue publicada de forma oficial un 14 de febrero de 2016. Intérprete: GUMI Música y Letra: Takamatt Ilustración: Tomio Kajiro Mastering: KagomeP *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) *Piapro (Instrumental / Off Vocal) Esta canción fue incluida en los siguientes Álbum *East End Pademonium *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMity from Megpoid *Happy Party☆彡 -VOCALOID3 Megpoid(GUMI)- *TOKIO FUNKA E.P. *VOCA NICO☆PARTY Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miki Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Eggplant and Tuna *Traducción al español por Callie Kanji= "Tokio Funka" is crazy town. and "Tokio Funka" never sleeps all night. からくり仕掛けの町に 汚れた霞がかかる たむろする若衆 紫煙を燻らして眼は虚ろ 岡っ引きバビロン　弱き者abandon 花街人まちまち　寂れてslow down 賭博構想　お上は焦燥 洒落では済まぬお目こぼし横行 スクランブル往来 楽しめりゃalright お前は一体この先どうしたい？ このままじゃまるで生殺し状態 どうせなら派手な夢見ようじゃないかい 色欲是空　愛憎交々 酒を煽れば　混沌浪漫 治せ正せや　乱れたこの世 喧嘩上等 Here we go! 夜桜が舞う　女共は粧す 踊れや Everybody 紅い誘惑妖しく首筋這わす 刀携え　男共は叫ぶ 傾奇けや Everybody 悪の血に飢え狂えば恍惚 咲かせよ華を　浮世は刹那 嗚呼… 祭りは決して止むことなく 嗚呼… 渦巻いて天翔るのは激しい熱情 エゴイスト代官　取り巻きはイエスマン やりたい放題尊大なBAD MAN プロパガンダ　根拠は何だ？ 浮世絵の類いも禿（かむろ）は御法度 スクランブル往来 楽しめりゃalright お前は一体この先どうしたい？ このままじゃまるで生殺し状態 天下が求むは我らが大義 夜桜が舞う　女共は粧す 踊れや Everybody 紅い誘惑妖しく首筋這わす 刀携え　男共は叫ぶ 傾奇けや Everybody 悪の血に飢え狂えば恍惚 咲かせよ華を　浮世は刹那 舞台を焦がせ　炎を燃やせ 咲かせよ華を　浮世は刹那 涙枯らすのはか弱き民草 童の明日は誰が守るのか こゝろ奮い立たせ こゝろを奮い立たせ 夜桜が舞う　女共は粧す 踊れや Everybody 紅い誘惑妖しく首筋這わす 刀携え　男共は叫ぶ 傾奇けや Everybody 悪の血に飢え狂えば恍惚 咲かせよ華を　浮世は刹那 舞台を焦がせ　炎を燃やせ… |-| Romaji= Tokio Funka is crazy town And Tokio Funka never sleeps all night Karakuri shikake no machi ni Kegareta kasumi ga kakaru Tamuro suru wakashu Shien o kuyurashite manako wa utsuro Okappiki babiron yowaki-mon abandon Hanamachi hito machimachi sabirete slowdown Tobaku kousou o-kami wa shousou Shu ochide wa sumanu me koboshi oukou Sukuranburu ourai tanoshimerya alright Omae wa ittai konosaki dou shitai? Kono mama ja marude namagoroshi joutai Dousenara hadena yume miyou janai kai Shikiyoku zekuu aizou komogomo Sake o aoreba konton roman Naose tadase ya midareta konoyo Kenka joutou Here we go! Yozakura ga mau on'na-domo wa mekasu Odore ya Everybody Akai yuuwaku ayashiku kubisuji hawa su Katana tazusae otoko-domo wa sakebu Kabu ke ya Everybody Aku no chi ni ue kurueba koukotsu Sakaseyo hana o ukiyo wa setsuna Aa... matsuri wa kesshite yamu koto wanaku Aa... uzumaite amagakeru no wa hageshii netsujou Egoisuto daikan torimaki wa iesuman Yaritaihoudai sondaina BAD MAN Puropaganda konkyo wa nanida? Ukiyoe no tagui mo hage wa gohatto Sukuranburu ourai tanoshimerya alright Omae wa ittai konosaki dou shitai? Kono mama ja marude namagoroshi joutai Tenka ga motomu wa warera ga taigi Yozakura ga mau on'na-domo wa mekasu Odore ya Everybody Akai yuuwaku ayashiku kubisuji hawa su Katana tazusae otoko-domo wa sakebu Kabu ke ya Everybody Aku no chi ni ue kurueba koukotsu Sakaseyo hana o ukiyo wa setsuna Sakaseyo hana o ukiyo wa setsuna Butai o kogase honoo o moyase Butai o kogase honoo o moyase Sakaseyo hana o ukiyo wa setsuna Namida karasu no wa kayowaki tamigusa Warabe no ashita wa dare ga mamoru no ka Kokoro furuitata se Kokoro o furuitata se Yozakura ga mau on'na-domo wa mekasu Odore ya Everybody Akai yuuwaku ayashiku kubisuji hawa su Katana tazusae otoko-domo wa sakebu Kabu ke ya Everybody Aku no chi ni ue kurueba koukotsu Sakaseyo hana o ukiyo wa setsuna Butai o kogase honoo o moyase |-| Español= “Tokio Funka” es una ciudad loca Y “Tokio Funka” nunca duerme toda la noche En una ciudad llena de engaños La contaminada neblina flota en el aire Hombres jóvenes reunidos Fuman el humo morado con sus ojos vacíos En esta Babilonia de ladrones, abandona al débil Las calles del distrito de luz roja, se vuelven solitarias y bajan Plan de juego, el emperador está impaciente, La elegancia esta incompleta, la conveniencia corre rampante El ser capaz de disfrutar de la mezclada carretera está bien ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer de ahora en adelante? Como eres ahora, es como si estuvieras medio muerto Puede ser que también sueñes sueños vistosos Lujuria fútil, alternándose entre amor y odio Cuando el sake es agitado, un caótico romance Sana y corrige este caótico mundo Trae la pelea, ¡Aquí vamos! El baile de sakura de la tarde, las chicas se adornan a sí mismas Bailen, todo el mundo La tentación roja hace que la parte posterior de tu cuerpo se rasgue Cargando katanas en la mano, los chicos gritan Actúen como kabukimono, todo el mundo El volverse loco por la mala sed de sangre es el éxtasis Flores floreciendo, el mundo transitorio no es más que un momento Ah… El festival definitivamente no será detenido Ah… Los arremolinados cernidos espíritus están llenos de un intenso ardor Magistrado egoísta, sus seguidores son aduladores Personas que hacen lo que quieren, tanto como les gusta, son arrogantes hombres malos Propaganda, ¿cuál es la base? Las sirvientes prostitutas al igual que el ukiyoe son un tabú El ser capaz de disfrutar de la mezclada carretera está bien ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer de ahora en adelante? Como eres ahora, es como si estuvieras medio muerto El deseo de los shounes es nuestra causa El baile de sakura de la tarde, las chicas se adornan a sí mismas Bailen, todo el mundo La tentación roja hace que la parte posterior de tu cuerpo se rasgue Cargando katanas en la mano, los chicos gritan Actúen como kabukimono, todo el mundo El volverse loco por la mala sed de sangre es el éxtasis Flores floreciendo, el mundo transitorio no es más que un momento Quema el escenario. quema las flamas de tu pasión Flores floreciendo, el mundo transitorio no es más que un momento Los que dejaron sus lagrimas secar son la débil población ¿Quién es el que protegera el futuro de los niños? Alegren sus corazones Alegren sus corazones El baile de sakura de la tarde, las chicas se adornan a sí mismas Bailen, todo el mundo La tentación roja hace que la parte posterior de tu cuerpo se rasgue Cargando katanas en la mano, los chicos gritan Actúen como kabukimono, todo el mundo El volverse loco por la mala sed de sangre es el éxtasis Flores floreciendo, el mundo transitorio no es más que un momento Quema el escenario. quema las flamas de tu pasión Galería Vocaloid Gumi 161.jpg Vocaloid Gumi 162.jpg Vocaloid Gumi Tokio Funka 3.jpg Vocaloid Gumi Tokio Funka 4.jpg Enlaces *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013